Katakaío: Salvación y Muerte
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Oneshot que trata de explicar como fue que Kardiá obtuvo el Katakaío.


_El calor de su cuerpo escapaba rápidamente hacia el exterior, y los recuerdos de una vida ya olvidada ahora afloraban a su mente como si tales vivencias hubieran sido cosas de ayer. Mientras Kardiá caminaba a ningún lugar en específico, las palabras que Radamanthis le había dicho sobre poner la primera piedra hacia la victoria seguían vivas en su memoria como brazas al rojo vivo._

_-Esta piedra que acabo de poner me ha costado la vida –pensó al momento en que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo de rodillas–, pero desde el principio sabía que moriría así._

_Se rió, con gran ímpetu, por poco tiempo. La tos sangrienta que lo invadió hizo que se detuviera, mas no le quitó la sonrisa que iluminaba su pálido y contraído rostro. Ya sentía al frío invadir su cuerpo y, poco a poco, el respirar se convertía en una acción complicada y dolorosa. Desvió su turquesa mirada hacia el cielo acuoso que ya estaba en calma otra vez después de haber recibido el último ataque de su técnica suicida; el recordar la expresión de total incredulidad de Radamanthis al ser traspasado por Antares no hizo más que ensanchar esa sonrisa confiada tan característica en él._

_-Desde el principio… ya estaba condenado a una vida corta…_

**KATAKAIO****1****: SALVACIÓN Y MUERTE**

La niñez es la etapa más pura e inocente de la vida, los problemas que se viven en ella son más fantasiosos y sin mayores repercusiones en el futuro que los que se tienen en la vida adulta. Para un niño, lo más importante es el divertirse, correr sin detenerse hasta que las piernas ya no puedan más y, sobre todo, disfrutar de cada segundo que pasa sin perderse un sólo instante. Si, la niñez es una etapa hermosa de la vida que cuando se es adulto se añora. Pero para Kardiá, el ser niño era todo lo contrario. Desde su nacimiento se le había diagnosticado una rara enfermedad en el corazón que le daba un tiempo máximo de diez años y eso si se cuidaba de forma exagerada. Su vida era un mar de prohibiciones y limitaciones que no conformes con arruinarle su niñez, lo convertían en la burla de los demás chicos de Raláki, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el noroeste de Milos. Para evitar esas situaciones engorrosas prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible encerrado en casa, observando aburrido como su madre hacía día tras día los quehaceres del hogar. Aunque, conforme crecía, a su mente acudían pensamientos de muerte y comprendía que su vida seguiría siendo una reverenda porquería; el único consuelo que le quedaba es que sería corta.

Mientras reflexionaba en aquello y se dirigía de regreso a casa después de comprar leche, no faltaron los insultos y las burlas. Su madre le decía a menudo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos, o de lo contrario lo único que lograría sería dañar inútilmente su corazón por algo que realmente no valía la pena. Patético, hasta el simple hecho de defenderse le causaba un mal. Correr le hacía mal. Brincar le hacía mal. ¡Inclusive reír podría ser peligroso! Francamente si moría en ese instante sería lo mejor que le podría pasar; una vida como la suya no era propiamente una vida… era una muerte lenta y cruel…

-¡¡Kardiá!!... ¡¡Kardiá!!

El aludido se detuvo al ver acercarse a su pequeña hermana a toda prisa. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió y corrió un poco para estar más pronto con ella. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, ella se dejó caer en sus brazos, casi a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Thalassa… ¡Thalassa! –la zarandeó un poco para obligarla a abrir sus oscuros ojos azules, cosa que logró– Thalassa, ¿Qué…?

El pequeño Kardiá se quedó pasmado al sentir un liquido caliente escurrir entre sus manos. Observó la espalda de la pequeña de cabellos celestes y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un pequeño orificio.

-Mamá está muerta –dijo Thalassa con voz pastosa y soñolienta. Kardiá sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al escucharla– ya está con papá ahora… y yo tengo mucho sueño, Kardiá.

- No, ¡no te duermas!

-No regreses a casa, hermanito, o podrían hacer que vayas con papá y con mamá –los ojos de Thalassa se cerraban lentamente.

-¡Thalassa!

-Agápi… busca a Agápi… ni tú ni ella deben ir al cielo aun…

-Ni tú tampoco –lágrimas comenzaron a salir continuamente de sus ojos turquesa, cayendo una tras otra sobre la tersa piel, ahora pálida, de la menor de sus dos hermanas.

-No llores, Kardiá, yo solamente… dormiré un ratito –la niña de escasos cinco años sonrió un poco antes de caer en ese sueño eterno, mientras que la mano que tenía apoyada en el hombro de su hermano resbaló inerte hasta golpear el suelo.

-Thalassa… ¡Thalassa, despierta!... ¡¡Thalassa!!

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Kardiá. Se suponía que sería él el primero en morir, su enfermedad así lo pronosticaba ¿por qué tenía que ser la vida tan cruel? ¿Por qué morir primero Thalassa que tenía toda una vida por delante, mientras que a él ya sólo le restaban máximo dos años de vida? Ninguna de las personas que habían visto la escena se atrevía a acercase a los infortunados hermanos, muchos inclusive simplemente observaban de reojo y seguían con su camino sin importarles en lo mas mínimo. Por Kardiá, que todos se fueran al diablo, ahora quien le importaba era su hermana mayor, Agápi, por lo que tomó a su hermana en brazos y se fue corriendo a casa lo más rápido que su enfermo cuerpo le permitía ir.

Al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al ver su casa envuelta completamente en violentas llamas. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, hipnotizado por el fuego, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo esperaba que su hermana llegara pronto, le urgía saber si estaba bien y que no había llegado cuando aún el o los responsables seguían ahí.

-Quizá siga en casa de la señora Olympiú –murmuró intentando convencerse que esa era la verdad, que su hermana seguía allá cuidando de los niños que ahí vivían…

-_¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!_

- ¡Agápi! – gritó Kardiá asustado al escuchar el grito desesperado de su hermana salir del interior de las llamas.

- _¡¡NO!!...¡¡Por favor!! ¡Ya basta!_

- ¡¡AGÁPI!!

Kardiá dejó el cuerpo inerte y frío de Thalassa en el suelo y corrió con la intención de entrar ahí y sacar a su hermana a cualquier precio, no soportaría el hecho de que toda su familia, lo único que tenía en el mundo, se marchara antes que él. Con lo que no contó fue con que su corazón colapsara justo en ese momento; un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo paralizó por completo y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Maldita… sea.

El chico de ocho años intentó ponerse de pie, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, aquel lacerante dolor no le permitía hacer movimiento alguno y ya estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Escuchó de nueva cuenta gritar a su hermana y pudo detectar el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento en su voz. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor aumentó por el esfuerzo. Se maldijo una y otra vez, maldijo su enfermedad y maldijo su debilidad; era el hombre de la casa, se suponía que él debía de proteger a su madre y a sus hermanas en ausencia de su padre, no importando nada. Bien, si no podía levantarse, entonces iría arrastrándose. Él, como el único hombre de la familia, debía salvarla sin importar nada. Pero entonces, el grito cesó bruscamente. No se había ido apagando poco a poco, simplemente cesó de golpe. Kardiá permaneció expectante ante cualquier cosa, pero algo le decía que su hermana acababa de morir.

- ¿Por qué?... – apretó los puños y su turquesa mirada, que no podía dejar de ver como su casa era consumida por el fuego, se anegó de amargas lágrimas – Primero mi padre nos abandonó hace cuatro años atrás por una enfermedad… y ahora…

Logró ponerse de gatas. Una pequeña aura dorada comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y sus cabellos empezaron a ondear a consecuencia de eso.

– Mi madre… Agápi… y Thalassa han muerto… ¡¿Y yo?!... ¡Se suponía que iba a ser el primero en morir!, ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿¡¿¡¿POR QUÉ YO SIGO AQUÍ?!?!?!... – se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejó escapar un grito prolongado lleno de frustración y furia, de odio hacia su impotencia y debilidad, de tristeza por la pérdida recién sufrida. El brillo dorado aumentó considerablemente de intensidad y esa brisa que muy apenas y le mecía sus cabellos momentos atrás, se convirtió en un fuerte torbellino que inclusive afectaba a las llamas que ya casi terminaban por devorar totalmente ese hogar.

- ¡Idiota! – no había pasado nada desde que escuchó a aquella voz gritarle a sus espaldas cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en la nuca, logrando con eso que todo ese despliegue de poder cesará y dejando a Kardiá inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar completamente ajeno a lo que él conocía, a la intemperie y con una frazada cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero más que eso, le sorprendió el simple hecho de seguir con vida, sensación que pronto fue sustituida por una mezcla de decepción, furia y vergüenza. Permaneció un momento más observando el bello cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre él y no pudo evitar recordar con amargura todo lo que había perdido ese día.

- Esto es tan injusto – susurró en un reproche al fresco viento nocturno – ni mi madre, ni Agápi, ni mucho menos Thalassa se merecían la muerte aun… quien debería estar muerto soy yo, no ellas – en su rostro se apreció el coraje que aquella situación le provocaba, la vida era tan cruel e injusta con aquellos de alma pura que podría ser lógico pensar que el mundo en el cual estaba era el infierno y que la muerte era el camino a la salvación. Si habías obrado bien y morías, era seguro que irías a lo que comúnmente era llamado "El Paraíso". Pero si por el contrario, con tus acciones habías hecho mucho daño, el morir significaba renacer de nuevo ahí una y otra vez hasta aprender la lección y enmendarse.

- Veo que ya despertaste.

Kardiá se levantó de golpe al escucharlo y volteó a verlo, acto que le provocó un malestar en el corazón aun sensible por todas las emociones vividas. Se llevó la mano derecha a aquella región del pecho como si con eso lograría hacerlo desaparecer.

- Aun sigues resentido por todo lo que aconteció ayer – dijo el extraño sujeto de cabellera lacia y rubia oscura sin dejar de ver la fogata que les proporcionaba el calor necesario para no sentir la fría brisa del Egeo – será mejor que sigas descansando.

- ¿Ayer? – preguntó Kardiá confundido.

- Así es, has estado durmiendo por más de un día entero; incluso llegué a pensar que no despertarías – el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a Kardiá, sorprendiéndolo por su gran altura.

- Hubiera sido lo mejor… - el niño desvió la mirada al suelo.

- Idiota… aquellos que prefieren huir de sus problemas son los cobardes. Si prefieres morir o permanecer dormido a encarar esta difícil situación que se te presenta, entonces no eres la clase de persona que creí y sólo perdí mi tiempo cuidándote – le dio la espalda – Que desperdicio, pensé, al ver tal despliegue de poder, que tú serías un digno sucesor de mi técnica.

- ¿Sucesor?... ¿de su técnica? – preguntó intrigado, volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia él. El rubio volteó a verle de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Había captado su atención, eso era bueno.

- Yo la llamo "katakaio" – respondió girándose nuevamente hacia él – usarla significa la muerte, pero controlarla significa una larga vida.

- No entiendo.

- Yo tenía el mismo problema que tú, sufría de una enfermedad del corazón que me mataría a una edad muy temprana, pero entonces conocí a un viejo y me concedió esta contra-técnica para prolongar la vida de mi corazón. La edad máxima que se me estimaba de vida era de quince años, ahora tengo cincuenta y tres.

- ¿Y eso es gracias al katakaio?

- En efecto… ahora dime ¿te interesaría obtenerla?

Kardiá lo pensó por un tiempo considerable. Si sus hermanas y su madre siguieran con vida lo haría sin dudarlo, eso significaría una preocupación menos para ellas al no tener que estar cuidando si lo que hacían lo perjudicaba o no. Pero ahora se encontraba solo sin una buena razón para vivir, y mucho menos por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Hay otra razón, no es cierto?

- Veo que no me equivoqué contigo… así es, si aceptas el katakaio, aceptas venir conmigo a Atenas – Kardiá no dijo nada, seguía indeciso – te has quedado completamente solo, no tendría caso que permanecieras más en este lugar. Aceptar el katakaio es empezar una vida nueva. Sé que no te será fácil desprenderte del recuerdo de tu familia, pero confía cuando te digo que si lo aceptas tu vida mejorará.

- ¿Pero por qué le interesa tanto que acepte esa técnica?

- Tienes potencial para lograr muchas cosas, chico; aunque te cueste creerlo, el destino te tiene preparadas grandes cosas que ayudaran a un gran número de personas. Tú naciste para ser un caballero de Athena, y uno de los más poderosos.

- ¿Caballeros de Athena?... pero Athena no…

- Estás equivocado, la diosa Athena claro que existe. Ahorita no se encuentra aquí en la Tierra, pero no tardará en nacer en algún lugar del globo. Lo que significa que la guerra santa contra Hades está cerca. Así que si lo que quieres es una vida corta, acepta el katakaio y conviértete en un caballero que protege a Athena.

Ahora sonaba mejor. Si se convertía en lo que ese hombre decía, y si entendía bien el término de guerra santa, eso significaba que no tendría muchas probabilidades de vivir una larga vida, y eso no era tan malo tomando en cuenta que desde que recordaba se le había dicho que su vida sería corta y estaba plenamente convencido de ello. Viviría un poco más de lo planeado, pero al menos sería por una razón válida.

- Está bien, acepto el katakaio.

- Excelente decisión… en ese caso descansa lo que resta de la noche, mañana a primera hora te brindaré la bendición del katakaio.

Kardiá asintió con la cabeza y se acostó nuevamente.

- Por cierto – lo llamó de pronto, Kardiá volteó a verlo de soslayo - mi nombre es Evánder ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Kardiá.

- Extraño nombre para un hombre2 – comentó Evánder un tanto extrañado.

- Lo sé.

Se sonrieron y después cada quien se dispuso a dormir ya que les esperaba una mañana completamente larga y extenuante.

En el momento en el que comenzó a esclarecer el cielo nocturno, Evánder despertó a Kardiá. Desayunaron una comida rápida a base de fruta que el rubio había comprado durante su estancia en Raláki y al terminar caminaron hasta que él sol comenzó a despuntar por el este.

- Antes de comenzar te advierto que no será un proceso sencillo, sentirás mucho dolor y es muy posible que sufras de altas temperaturas durante los primeros días, inclusive años, hasta que no logres controlarla a la perfección. De no lograrlo, el katakaio te matará aun más rápido que de no haberlo obtenido.

- No importa, por mi está bien así. Han sido ya ocho años sufriendo fuertes dolores en el corazón que sentir un poco más no marca gran diferencia.

- Me vas a hacer pensar que te gusta el dolor, Kardiá.

- No es que me guste… es sólo que ya me acostumbré a él – el pequeño esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices, te creeré – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Estás listo?

- Si.

Evánder colocó sus dos manos, una sobre la otra, en el pecho de Kardiá, justo a la altura del corazón. Al principio no sentía absolutamente nada, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía las manos de Evánder cada vez más calientes. Pronto, del corazón de Evánder surgía un fuego que se proyectaba directamente al corazón de Kardiá, y cuando esa transferencia se hizo mayor, fue entonces que el dolor comenzó a hacerse presente. Al principio no era más que un dolor apenas perceptible, pero llegó a un punto tal que era como si su propio corazón ardiera en llamas. Intentó sofocar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su boca, sin embargo todo esfuerzo fue inútil, el agudo dolor que sentía era muchísimo mayor que su deseo de no gritar. Evánder también podía sentirlo, pero a diferencia de Kardiá, él ya estaba acostumbrado; después de tantos años de arduo entrenamiento para controlarlo, ese intenso dolor era ya algo natural.

- Y ahora viene lo peor – pensó Evánder recordando cuando él mismo recibió el katakaio – el término de la transferencia y la asimilación del cuerpo receptor de todo este calor capaz de elevar la temperatura de la sangre a puntos críticos… yo sé que podrás controlarlo, Kardiá. Aun eres pequeño, pero dentro de ti se esconde una gran fuerza digna de admirarse… bien, aquí va.

Del corazón de Evánder dejó de salir aquella llama. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Kardiá y esperó a que se diera la gran manifestación de poder. Y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para eso, el pequeño peliazul pronto se vio rodeado por todo ese poder que Evánder le había inyectado directo al corazón. El grito cesó a consecuencia del mismo dolor que ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Kardiá no podía hacer absolutamente nada, el intenso calor que sentía ocupaba todo se ser. Verse rodeado por esas llamas que salían de su propio interior le hizo recordar a su casa en llamas, y los gritos de auxilio de su hermana Agápi. También recordó su propia impotencia y su debilidad por no haber podido ser capaz de ayudarla.

- ¡Kardiá!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡si no actúas rápido, el katakaio terminará matándote! ¡¡Reacciona!!

- No pude hacer nada por salvarla – pensó melancólico y enfurecido consigo mismo a un tiempo – no pude porque era débil, pero ahora… ahora se me está brindando esta oportunidad de superarme… - las llamas comenzaron a volverse inestables, señal de que Kardiá estaba intentando controlarlas y encerrar todo ese calor en su interior - ¡¡de volverme más fuerte!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y aquel brillo dorado que había llamado la atención de Evánder volvía a hacerse presente. El espectáculo era asombroso, las llamas se mezclaban con aquel cosmos dorado y le daban a Kardiá la apariencia de un pequeño dios controlador del fuego – no volveré a pasar por lo mismo… no dejaré que nadie querido muera ante mis ojos otra vez… yo soy Kardiá ¡y seré el caballero más fuerte de Athena!

Tanto las llamas como el cosmos dorado aumentaron considerablemente de tamaño, ocultando completamente a Kardiá. Evánder temió lo peor y se lamentó, ahora tendría que buscar a otro que pudiera soportarlo. Pero entonces, sintió un viento succionante proceder del centro de aquellas llamaradas dorado-anaranjadas que empezaron a disminuir su tamaño a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando todo terminó, Kardiá cayó inconsciente al suelo. Evánder se acercó a él rápidamente para comprobar si aún seguía con vida o no, colocando sus dedos índice y medio en el cuello de Kardiá. Grande fue su alivio al sentir su débil pulso bajo la piel de sus dedos.

- Has conseguido superar lo más difícil, Kardiá. De ahora en adelante tienes que controlarlo o de lo contrario tu esfuerzo será en vano – Evánder lo recogió del suelo y observó todo el daño que había causado a la escasa vegetación que crecía a los alrededores – Es hora de partir rumbo al Santuario de Athena para que te presentes frente al patriarca como el nuevo caballero dorado de Escorpión…

_El frío en su cuerpo se había marchado completamente, así como cualquier indicio de dolor o malestar. No se sentía como alguien que recién había liberado una difícil batalla a muerte, sino que se sentía realmente bien._

_- Pronto me reuniré contigo, Elpída mía… - pensó mientras miraba al cielo con aire ensoñador – y cuando eso suceda, entonces, te salvaré… no permitiré por nada del mundo verte morir nuevamente. No podría soportarlo… una vez más…_

_Sintió un dolor en el corazón al momento que éste se detuvo y, justo antes de caer en el sueño eterno de la muerte, vio a aquella chica pelirroja de negra mirada sonreírle con timidez, como era su costumbre. Le correspondió la sonrisa con otra y cerró los ojos para siempre…_

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora

1 Katakaio (del griego Κατακαίω, pronunciación: katakéo) significa quemar o destruir algo con fuego.

2 Kardiá (del griego Καρδιά, corazón) es, en el idioma griego, un sustantivo femenino.

3 Este minific es precuela de un fanfic que aun me encuentro escribiendo.


End file.
